


11:20 PM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24370189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Maybe I'll switch to collecting stuffed dogs,'' Supergirl muttered.





	11:20 PM

I never created Superman TAS.

''Maybe I'll switch to collecting stuffed dogs,'' Supergirl muttered after she and Reverend Amos Howell barely defeated six giant cats.

THE END


End file.
